


Chatroom

by dotwillow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, Minor gaslighting, Oral Sex, Reader Is In College, Smut, age gap, brief appearance from Bucky, conversations that can be seen as grooming, lying, slighty dub con, this story isn't too dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotwillow/pseuds/dotwillow
Summary: Reader thought it was too much of a risk just to even go onto an internet chatroom. She quickly meets someone who turns her world upside down.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader, natasha romanoff/you, natasha romanov/you
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been soooo long since I’ve written a fic for this blog with a lot of plot, but I loved writing this one so much. I hope you all enjoy it too!

Winter didn’t seem to last too long into the new year because by the first week of March the weather was gorgeous. The sun warmed everyone’s skin and every raucous college student who was just dying for the Spring Break that was closer than they thought. The spike in the temperature made everyone forget about the looming midterms. Y/n, though, just couldn’t shake the feeling of apprehension that her friends just didn’t feel.

  


“We should do something this weekend. I can have Josh take us to the beach.”

“Ew, you’re still seeing that dickhead?”

“Seeing is a strong word…I’m just having fun with him. And he has a car,” Cindy jokes, earning a playful slap to the arm from Amy.

The juxtaposition between Y/n and her friends was something that didn’t go unnoticed but it was college; friend groups weren’t based on rigid high school standards and everyone was more open to each other. She met them her first week of her English class and the three of them seemed to be stuck together ever since.

Y/n was aware of how different she was from her two outgoing friends. She doesn’t care about their personality differences, but her sheltered upbringing put serious dents in her social skills to where she feels that her friends are miles ahead of her. They were good with talking to new people, letting go parties, and dating. She was a college freshman, hundreds of miles away from home, but she still felt like her parents were watching her every move.

Not only did she feel like she was lacking in the social department, but she was behind on pop culture references. She was just hearing Britney Spears’ hit songs from years ago while everyone else was talking about her latest antics in the magazines. And of course the internet was a completely new thing to her. While her friends chatted about “Myspace” and “AOL chat rooms” she found herself ousted from those conversations. The most her parents let her do on the computer was draw pictures in Paint and go on Neopets while one of them was sitting right behind her the entire time. She often looked up into the heavens and wondered why there just had to be another thing that seemed to alienate her from her friends.

“What do you say Y/n?”

“Huh?”

“Your head is always somewhere else. I asked if you wanted to come back to my dorm with us?”

“Sorry I can’t, I have an essay due Sunday night.”

“For Cichy’s class? Oh my god just do it on Sunday. He gives out A’s like they’re nothing. It’s going to be nice all weekend, don’t tell me you’re going to be in your dorm the entire time?”

Y/n was enticed by the idea of doing something fun with her friends. It’s been a while since she’s been to the beach and Amy has been talking about this new restaurant nearby she wanted them to checkout. However, instead of having an angel and devil on her shoulder, she had her parents who were both barking at her to be a “good girl” and to do the “right” thing.

“I can’t. I also have to study for the chem midterm. Professor Johnson does _not_ give out A’s like it’s nothing.”

She watched both Cindy and Amy’s faces fall, but they didn’t protest. They were so used to her declining their weekend invites that it was more shocking if she accepted it. Y/n hoped that they wouldn’t get annoyed with her or drop her. They didn’t seem like they were going to, but with them rushing for sororities, Y/n wondered if they’d find new people who actually wanted to go out and were fun to be around.

-

It felt like Y/n had the whole entire library to herself. Usually you could hear the rustling of papers, book pages being turned, and the faint sound of someone’s headphone’s blaring. But she was all alone today.

Everyone was out enjoying the social aspect of college life but she was knee-deep in a textbook about the atomic structure. She didn’t dislike her classes or doing the work, it was just the awful feeling of being the “lame” friend. The good grades she got back on her assignments and exams didn’t make up for the emptiness she felt inside. Her fulfillment wasn’t going to be found in her studies, but social anxiety made it too hard for her to even find out if those outings with her friends would give her what she’s looking for.

She had spent two hours just trying to take her essay from four pages to five pages. The words on the screen began to blend together, making her eyes dry and her head hurt. There was one other person nearby, a guy who was half awake staring at the page of a textbook.

Something had compelled her to close the document, but not leave the library. Y/n looked around as if she was being watched, but no one was around to really care; not her friends, not a classmate, and not her parents. Her fingers moved quickly as she typed _‘my space’_ into google. The homepage was saturated with images of random people and celebrities. The 'sign up’ button was hard to ignore. She clicked the button but she had to use an email address to sign up. Y/n had an aol account but her parents knew the password to it. All it took was one stroke of curiosity in her father and she’d be caught. Y/n hit the back space until she was back to google’s home page. Her best bet was to find a chat room because any website that wasn’t Neopets would sound a red alarm with her parents.

_'Free web chats’_

The search yielded millions of results. Her heart raced but there was a warmth that bloomed inside of her. At her fingertips were thousands of people online. She feared getting caught but if she was anonymous then what were the chances of someone figuring out who she was?

She clicked on a website called “ _Chatzy_.” It had a simple interface and seemed less intimidating than Myspace. All she had to do was type in a name and pick a color; something so simple yet it felt daunting. She stupidly wrote her own name into the back but quickly backspaced.

_Birdie5562_

Her _To Kill A Mockingbird_ essay from last week was still on her mind. And the numbers were the last four numbers of her best friend’s phone number from middle school. It may have been things that were too personal, but no one would know.

She hit enter and she was thrusted into a chatroom with 10 people. The chat was moving quite quickly and she was saturated by the words and chat speak of the people in the room.

_Mat_Sil_As: hi birdie5562_

Y/n’s heart raced when the random user mentioned her name. Their message began to become lost in a topic that was more interesting than her appearance. She tried to catch what they were talking about, but she was a bit lost as they talked about something she hadn’t heard of before.

_xXxBackToBlackxXx: @birdie5562, dont be a lurker, say somethin!_

The message had felt a bit abrasive but Y/n somewhat understood where that user was coming from. She wonders if these people were all friends and if they knew each other. It seemed as if they all shared at least a common interest.

_Birdie5562: hi_

_Nat_Rom: dont pay attention to them_

_they r mean bastards(:_

_welcome to our chat!_

Y/n oddly felt welcomed by this person, Nat_Rom. The color of their username was burgundy and stood out from some of the neon ones.

As much as she wanted to respond or even join in on the conversation, Y/n had no clue what she was doing. There were a few more mentions of her username but it was just other people asking her to join in the conversation. She stayed in the room, but was too scared to speak.

A box popped up on the page; it was a private message from Nat_Rom.

_Nat_Rom: Hi! I hope my friends didn’t run you off. Do you like Master Assassin too?(:_

Y/n’s fingers hesitated over the keyboard. She doesn’t _have_ to respond, she could just leave the entire website itself but she felt weirdly responsible to respond.

_Birdie5562: No, I haven’t heard of it._

_Nat_Rom: oh well how did you stumble into our chat?_

_Birdie5562: I was just put in a random room. I’ve never used this site before._

_Nat_Rom: whaaaaaaat? How have you never used chatzy before???_

_there are so many cool people on here(:_

_my friends like to stay in the MA room but I like to talk to new people and make some friends_

_I assume ur looking for new friends???_

_Birdie5562: I’m not sure I guess. I don’t know how these websites work so I just wanted to check it out for myself._

_Nat_Rom: Cool(:_

_do you have a myspace???_

_Birdie5562: No. I’m not allowed to have one._

_Nat_Rom: oh well you should pop back in to the MA chatroom and talk to me some time!! I get bored and want to talk to different people and I’ll love to get to know you(:_

_but I have to get back to my chatroom so I’ll talk to you later Birdie!!!!!_

Nat_Rom signed out of the private chat and left Y/n alone in the virtual room. Something about this user stroked intrigue inside of her. Y/n’s parents had always warned her against people on the internet, saying that they were mean and predators. Whoever she talked to was extremely kind and didn’t call her an idiot for being in a chatroom about something she had no clue about.

Master Assassin.

Y/n opened a new tab and searched that name. It was a webcomic that was very popular online. Maybe that guy Cindy is talking to knows about it since she has mentioned him being a “huge comic book nerd.”

Y/n found herself wanting to be more about it so she had something to talk to Nat_Rom about. But was she going to go back and talk to that person?

She enjoyed the brief interaction. Although simple, it was exciting merely because she was doing something she shouldn’t. Even though she was behind a screen, she had felt vulnerable as if she could be seen. Hopefully the feeling goes away because she was making plans to come to the library in the afternoon tomorrow.

-

Cindy and Amy noticed how distant Y/n felt, but she wasn’t mad at them. She seemed like her head was in the clouds and her thoughts just somewhere else.

“Do you want to get lunch with us?”

“I can’t. I have to go to the library.”

Y/n never passed up an opportunity to get lunch with her friends because that was the one time of the week where they for sure had time for each other. Besides their one class together and lunch, they were often so busy during midterms to hang out during the weekday.

“Damn, another essay?”

Y/n nodded, not trusting her voice that often cracks when she lies.

“Well alright. Maybe we’ll see you later, but if not, we will see you tomorrow.”

They waved goodbye to each other and walked in opposite directions. Y/n had a weird feeling in her belly. She was unsure if it was because she should’ve gone to lunch or if she was just too excited to get back to chatzy. Maybe she’ll feel bold enough to join in on the main room conversation, but what she really wanted was to catch Nat_Rom online.

The library was packed, making it difficult to find a spot where no one would be next to her. She finally found a computer that was against the wall. She quickly logged into the computer and opened up the web browser. The chatzy interface greeted her and she picked her same username and color. She found the Master Assassin chat room and clicked on it. Once again, the chat was moving quickly but her eyes picked out Nat_Rom’s name. It was a weird feeling to feel somewhat attached to this person already but they had just been so nice that she couldn’t get it out of her head. Even some of her classmates didn’t greet her that nicely. Y/n clicked on the username and opened a private chat with Nat_Rom.

_Birdie5562: Hi :)!_

_Nat_Rom: u came back! I’m glad my friends didn’t scare u off haha_

_Birdie5562: It’s okay._

_How are you?_

_Nat_Rom: I’m great! Kind of bored and waiting for my food to get done._

_How about u?_

_Birdie5562: I’m just a little tired. I had a long day of classes._

_Nat_Rom: are u in high school or college?_

_Birdie5562: I’m a freshman in college._

_Nat_Rom: that’s cool(;_

_I miss my college years_

_they were so fun but now I have a stupid office job_

_but thank god I have chatzy were I can talk to my friends and cool people like you(:_

Y/n felt butterflies inside of her. Amy had told her older guys were so much more attractive, cooler, smarter, and mature. She didn’t know if Nat_Rom was a guy or a girl, but she felt lucky that someone who was older than her found her cool and not a name little kid.

_Birdie5562: I like college, but I’m always busy._

_If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name? :)_

_Nat_Rom: my name is Natasha but some people call me Nat_

_hence my username_

_you can call me which ever name you like_

Natasha. So it’s not an older guy, but an older woman. Y/n can’t ignore how relieved she feels; it’s not a weird old man she’s talking to, but a woman who is probably a few more years older than her.

_Birdie5562: I like your name! My name is Y/n._

_Nat_Rom: Pretty name(;_

The attention was filling up that hole Y/n had inside of her. Their conversation lasted for a few more hours. As they talked about whatever came to their fingertips, the number of people in the library began to dwindle down.

_Nat_Rom: it sucks that your parents are soooo strict_

_mine were too but once I got to college I was free to do what I want_

_now I live alone and live by my own rules_

_Birdie5562: You’re so lucky._

_Even in college I feel like they’re still watching me. I feel like my friends think I’m a loser because I don’t think anything cool or go our with them._

_I just get scared that I’m going to make myself look like an idiot :/_

_Nat_Rom: that’s normal Y/n!!! I felt the same way for so long but I met my friends online and they helped me to express myself and be happy!_

_Birdie5562: I like my friends but we are so different from each other…_

_Nat_Rom: you can make friends online_

_I consider you my friend already!_

_ur so cool and nice and you know a lot about science_

_Birdie5562: Thank you Natasha. That means so much to me!_

Y/n found an odd comfort in her words. She wasn’t seeking out anyone to understand her, nor relate to her problems, but finding someone who did made her feel seen. This stranger, Natasha, felt like someone she has known for so long. Y/n didn’t know about much of the things Natasha referenced but she had no problem explaining it to her. She was patient with her and just so kind.

_Nat_Rom: no prob!_

_I gotta go now._

_Lets talk again tomorrow_

_Birdie5562: Okay. Talk to you tomorrow!_

The week went as normal, besides for Y/n beelining it to the library later in the day. Her friends wondered what she was up to but mostly assumed that it was midterms that were getting to her. She was happy that they didn’t question her, afraid that they’d want to know more about who she was talking to. They would judge her, they have talked to random people on Myspace before, but she just isn’t ready to answer any questions. And she isn’t ready to tell her friends about Natasha.

Y/n’s studies were falling to the wayside. Instead of actually writing her papers and studying for exams, she was talking to Natasha. While she waited for a response back from her new friend she’d open up her documents and type a few things, but Natasha was keen on responding within a matter of seconds.

_Nat_Rom: how are ur papers going?(:_

_Birdie5562: They’re okay but I know if I don’t edit them I’m probably going to get a C. But spring break is soooooo close that it’s hard to concentrate._

_Nat_Rom: I remember my college spring breaks(; have any fun plans?_

_Birdie5562: My friends want to take a mini roadtrip but my parents are expecting me to come back home so I’m not sure what I’m going to be doing. I’m just happy I get a break from classes!1_

_Nat_Rom: I bet, do you have a myspace?_

Natasha had asked her this before but it was possible that she forgot. However, Natasha seemed to remember a lot of things about her.

_Birdie5562: No I don’t :(_

_Nat_Rom: that’s too bad, i want to know what you look like):_

Y/n’s heart raced when the text popped up in the chat. She had been told to never, _never_ , give out her full name or image to anyone on the internet. However, it’s not like you couldn’t find photos of her online. She was more curious about Natasha too, feeling like she had become a closer friend than the one she has in real life because they could just relate to so many things. In her mind she had her own vision of what Natasha looked like, but she was so curious.

_Birdie5562: I can find a picture of myself…hold on!_

Y/n opened a new tab and went to google to search **_'Y/n Y/l/n Brecker University’_**

The first few links only yielded articles that featured her name, but not a picture of her. It was only when she clicked on the sixth link that she found an article from the university newspaper that had a picture of her face. It was a candid photo from one of the first week events from last Fall. She didn’t look that bad, but she wished she had a more done up picture of herself, like one from her high school prom. This would suffice anyway.

_Birdie5562: Here :) [image]_

_Nat_Rom: wow…you’re gorgeous_

If they had been in person then Natasha would have seen Y/n become a blundering mess. Even behind a screen of pixels she felt warm inside.

_Birdie5562: Thank you! It’s not a great photo but it’s me! :) Can I see a picture of you? Not that you have to send one but I’m just curious about who I’m talking to haha_

She was worried about scaring her off, but didn’t even think that hard about sending a picture of herself. The lack of social smarts Y/n felt left her disillusioned; starved for any interaction that would fulfill her. She wanted to make Natasha still talk to her and if she had to send a photo of herself, then she would do it without much questioning.

_Nat_Rom: It’s only fair! [image]_

A woman with stark red hair popped up on screen. Y/n was enamored and for a second wondered if this was a celebrity. It wasn’t impossible that there were absolutely stunning people chatting on the internet, but she couldn’t help but wonder why someone who looked like a movie star would spend their time talking to random people on the internet.

_Birdie5562: You’re so pretty! I love your hair. Is it your natural color?“_

_Nat_Rom: It is! I’d probably go bald if I constantly had to dye my hair red lol_

_Birdie5562: I always wanted to dye my hair but my parents said no…._

_Nat_Rom: but ur natural hair color is so pretty! really everything about you is pretty how are you not the most popular girl on your campus haha_

_Birdie5562: I see girls who look like victoria secret models on campus and they’re way more popular than me_

_Nat_Rom: but u r super pretty too. when I was in college I looked so awkward and don’t even get me started on high school haha I was definitely a nerd_

_Birdie5562: But you were a pretty nerd :) Besides I don’t think you can be popular without having a myspace page haha_

_Nat_Rom: create one! I can be ur first friend_

_Birdie5562: My parents go through my email :(_

_Nat_Rom: make a yahoo account it’s free_

Y/n had heard of yahoo before but she didn’t know that she could make a free email account. The conversation had begun to feel too overwhelming. Sending a photo of herself was one thing, but becoming a disobedient child just because one person told her to still scared her. The nagging voice of her parents echoed inside of her head and she quickly exited out of the web browser. Staring back at her was the essay she should have been working on instead of talking to someone online.

A part of her felt guilty that she just exited on her conversation with Natasha. She probably wondered what happened and if Y/n was mad at her. Her knee-jerk reaction to get out that situation wasn’t done out of anger, but more of fear. If she would explain the situation to Natasha, she’d probably understand, but that awful feeling of being a "lame” person came creeping up into her. When her friends were at parties and talked to guys or just anybody, they didn’t run away from the conversation, but at the same time they probably didn’t get stupidly overwhelmed like Y/n did. She isn’t brave like them, or most of the people around her for that matter.

-

The very next day she avoided the library and had stuck by her friends, but she found herself missing Natasha. Y/n had missed out on some things happening with her friends which left her on the outskirts of their conversation.

“Should I get a Myspace?”

She pretty much blurted it out but it silenced her friends immediately.

“Wait… _you’re_ thinking about making a Myspace account?”

“What the hell. Are you sick or something?”

“I’m not sick,” Y/n giggled at their overreactions, “I’m just tired of not being in the loop, ya'know?”

She omitted the parts that included Natasha, which is most of it. Her friends begging her to join them in this century and get a Myspace account was not more persuasive than Natasha’s simply asking her about it.

“You need to make one. Half of our class is on there. You’re missing out on _all_ the good drama in the bulletins. You can customize your page, put a song on your profile…”

All Y/n could think about was making her profile in a way that Natasha would like. She didn’t have photos of herself but she did catch Amy saying she could use the photos from her already existing page. Y/n was too busy swooning to be upset about photos she didn’t approve being on the internet. She didn’t recognize it before, but it is now so loud and clear that she has a crush on Natasha.

Nearly 24 hours later and her friends were standing over her shoulder in the library as she created her profile. They watched her make a fake yahoo account, the email address being the name of her childhood goldfish, and then make a Myspace.

“No, don’t use that photo!”

Cindy was shushed by the people around them, but she didn’t care. Both her and Amy were shocked but excited about Y/n’s sudden attitude change when it came to being online. They knew how strict her parents were, but if she did not break free from the grasps now then she never will. But Y/n was totally clueless about these sorts of things. Her friends picked everything from her display name, layout, background photo, bio, and even the song on her profile. Cindy and Amy promptly made her send them friend requests and they teased her about who she was going to make in her number one spot in her top 8.

“Who should I even add?”

“You can add anyone! Just add everyone from my friend list…except Josh, I’m not talking to him right now. If you want quick friends though, you can add a music page,” Cindy turned to Amy and smirked at her, “that’s why Susie has so many friends. She thinks she’s popular but she only has all those friends because of a technicality.”

“Seeing the '8k’ next to her name in her display makes me cringe. Adding randoms doesn’t make you cool.”

Y/n didn’t care about what they talked about this time, nor was she concerned with adding a whole bunch of people she really doesn’t talk to from her college. She thought about searching for Natasha, but there were probably thousands of Natashas’ on Myspace. And with her friends lingering over her shoulder, it would be better to just wait until they were gone. However, she just couldn’t wait until tomorrow. All it took was one mention of an essay and her friends were saying, “see ya later.”

Her fingers eagerly moved over the keyboard as she opened Chatzy. The green dot next to Natasha’s username made her heart race.

_Birdie5526: Hi!!!!_

_Nat_Rom: hey! what happened yesterday?_

_Birdie5526: Sorry about that. I lost wifi :( - But guess what!_

_Nat_Rom: Don’t make me guess(;_

_Birdie5526: I made a myspace! Maybe we can be friends?_

_Nat_Rom: of course! give me your url_

Y/n went back to her Myspace page and copied the url. It was so corny, Amy had picked it out, but Natasha was her friend and wouldn’t judge her for it. Although she did hope that Natasha still thought she was cool after seeing her somewhat bland page.

Once she sent it to her in the chat, there was no turning back on this friendship. The last time Y/n felt like this was when she was a scared 1st grader who was worried about making friends. Natasha was just like that girl who had asked to be her friend because of her pink shoes; they were for her in her time of need.

_Nat_Rom: I sent you a request! - you should put me in your top 8(; - maybe at #1 :p_

It sounded so asinine when her friends talked about it, but she was completely on board when Natasha asked her to do it. Her friends will probably wonder and question who the unknown redhead is, but Y/n had been practicing. If Amy or Cindy asked her anything about Natasha, she would just say that she was one of the camp leaders at the camp she was a counselor at during her summers in high school.

Y/n got the notification that Natasha approved her request. She ignored the fourth message Natasha sent her on Chatzy and scoured her profile instead.

_'November 22nd…so she’s a scorpio’_

She knows Natasha is older than her, but she looked around the same age as some of her older classmates. Natasha did say she had a job and that she already graduated, but Y/n was so curious to know more. If only Natasha added her last name to the profile. She had added her last name to her profile and almost everyone else did too. Maybe she wanted her privacy, which she deserved and was smart to keep protected.

Y/n clicked on her photos and was sort of shocked to see how many photo albums she had on her profile. There was one for photos from her high school years and every single year of college. It’d take her forever to go through all the photos, but Y/n did skim through a few of the ones from her senior year of college. Natasha looked so effortlessly beautiful and mature…Y/n hoped that she’d look the same by the time she was getting ready to graduate college.

After she felt she had enough, and that blinking notification from Chatzy was becoming too daunting, she switched back to Chatzy’s tab. There were a few messages but the last one caught her eye instantly.

_Nat_Rom: hey you go to Brecker??? - I hope I don’t seem like a crazy stalker :p but I was looking at your photos and noticed your friend’s sweater - I had a friend from high school go to BU!_

Surprisingly, Y/n did not feel creeped out. If it was some guy or a faceless person she’d be worried that they might track her down and harm her. But not Natasha, she was too sweet and kind.

_Birdie5526: I do!_

_Nat_Rom: so ur kinda not too far from me(:_

Y/n froze. That instinct she had to close the tab, shut down the computer, and leave the library hit her like a freight train, but she didn’t do that. It was an indescribable feeling she felt but she tried so hard to pin down just how she felt. Natasha was closer to her than she expected…a good thing in theory but awfully, awfully scary.

_Birdie5526: That’s cool…_

_Nat_Rom: I don’t want to seem like a creep but I kind of want to hang out with you! - it’s just that we relate so much and I think we’d get along if we ever met - but if you don’t want to meet up I totally get it… - sorry I’m so awkward DX_

_Birdie5526: You’re not awkward or a creep! You’ve been so nice to me… - I think I’d like to meet you too but I don’t know… - I’m sure we would have a lot of fun but how would we even meet?_

_Nat_Rom: I have a car duh :p - plus it’s not thaaaaaaaaat long of a drive - I live in the city and we could just spend the day doing fun stuff - if my stupid brain can remember right BU goes on spring break soon - right?_

_Birdie5526: In two weeks!_

It sounded scary, but too enticing. She had been wanting to go to the city since her parents drove through it to drop her off at Brecker for the first time. It was different from the town Brecker was in, and very different from her sleepy little hometown. Neither Cindy or Amy had a car on campus so their dreams of going to the city together were just that, dreams. Y/n oddly felt like she was cheating on her friends as she sat in that hard chair and fantasized about spending the day in the city with Natasha. They had big, and mostly unrealistic, plans about what their city adventure would be. Y/n felt guilty that she may get to experience that without them.

_Nat_Rom: I’ll give you some time to think it over - but it’s no pressure! - I just reallyreallyreally want to meet you - I relate to you more than my Master Assassin friends - and ur smarter than them XD - hey I gotta go but talk later?_

_Birdie5526: Of course_

-

That idea, even though it sounded so far-fetched and unreal, had been stuck in Y/n’s head for the next two weeks. Natasha kept bringing it up too; talking about it as if the plans were real. While she was seriously considering it, was Y/n really going to meet up with Natasha? She’s still young, but she is 19 years old, she was old enough to do things on her own.

Her complete trust in Natasha had only grown the more personal their talks got. Her hours at the library had gotten longer, something her friends noticed immediately.

_“You’re teachers aren’t that crazy. I find it hard to believe you have a new essay to do almost every other day.”_

Y/n had gotten defensive, proclaiming that she did indeed have a lot of school work that could only be done by the help of a computer. She didn’t have a nice laptop in her dorm like Cindy because her parents wouldn’t let her have one. Her two friends challenged every answer she had for them, making her begin to dislike them. It wasn’t right for them to pry, she believed. She was not going to tell them anything about Natasha because they’d either judge her or be jealous.

The more she distanced herself from Cindy and Amy, the more she found herself being comforted by Natasha.

_Nat_Rom: ur so amazing and smart and kind and beautiful_

_if they don’t see that then they r not ur real friends_

And Y/n felt important when Natasha came to her for support:

_Nat_Rom: I dont even know why u even talk to me…._

_Birdie5526: Because you’re a great friend! I haven’t even met you but I have so much fun with you :)))_

_< 3 <3 <3_

If Y/n lost her only two friends in college, it would not matter because she had Natasha, and she understood her much more than Cindy and Amy.

_Birdie5526: One more day and then I’m on Spring Break!_

_Nat_Rom: yay!_

_what r ur plans(;_

_Birdie5526: My parents can’t come get until Sunday. Most people in my dorm are leaving Friday and Saturday so it’s gonna be pretty lonely even if it’s for a day heh_

_I don’t know when my friends are leaving…my friend Cindy got mad at me because I didn’t care that she got dumped by some guy who is a dickhead -_-_

_He treated her so badly so why would I want her to still date him?_

_Nat_Rom: that’s shitty_

_it sounds like they really dont appreciate how amazing u r…_

_Birdie5526: It’s whatever…_

_Nat_Rom: yea_

_so saturday you’re free?_

_Birdie5526: Yea pretty much_

_Nat_Rom: have you considered the plan I proposed(; ?_

Y/n had more than considered it. She tried on different outfits she’d wear if she _hypothetically_ met Natasha in the city while she was alone in her dorm room. She looked through a magazine to see what makeup looks she could recreate from the little amount of makeup that she received from her friends. If she did meet Natasha, she just wanted to look cool and mature, just like Natasha.

_Birdie5526: I want to so bad but I don’t know…_

_I’ve never taken the train before_

_Nat_Rom: my friend use to do it all the time it’s not that bad I promise!_

_she use to take the BU bus to the train station and it only costs 10 dollars_

_if you’re worried about money I can cover your ticket back home_

_Birdie5526: It’s not money…_

_I’m just scared…I’ve never done anything my parents didn’t know about or didn’t like_

_I get paranoid about them somehow finding out me and my friends went to the pizza parlor near campus_

_I hate that I’m like this but I am_

_Nat_Rom: I understand which is why I want you to do something for yourself for once!_

_trust me I had to do the same thing_

_don’t you want to be independent? you can’t spend the best years of your life in fear of your parents_

_Birdie5526: But what if something bad happens?_

_Nat_Rom: I wouldn’t let anything happen to you…don’t you trust me?_

_Birdie5526: I do but I just have anxiety_

_Nat_Rom: I’m your friend and you’re my friend…we’ve been friends for a month now but I feel like I’ve known you forever and that we’d have so much fun in the city :(_

_I’ve been looking forward to you saying yes Y/n but if you don’t want to it’s okay…_

Y/n felt immensely bad. If only Natasha knew how desperate she was to meet her and have the time of her life.

_Birdie5526: I didn’t mean to make you upset :/ I just worry a lot_

_Nat_Rom: you don’t have to worry with me_

_I will always make sure you are safe_

_please say yes? :(_

It felt as if Y/n was out of her body when she typed the word “okay” into the chat bar and pressed enter.

She knew that once she said yes there was no turning back. The excitement in Natasha’s messages made her feel like she made the right decision.

Her decision proved to be a great distraction. Luckily it was the last day of classes before Spring Break so she wasn’t the only one distracted. She avoided Cindy and Amy all day and by the time she got to her dorm, her roommate was gone.

As she laid down to go to sleep, she found herself feeling every emotion she thought of. Her conversation with Natasha earlier had echoed in her head.

_Nat_Rom: I love being your friend_

Someone on this Earth _loved_ being her friend.

No one had ever told Y/n that and it made her giddy. She wasn’t the lame friend with Natasha, she was the smart friend who knew a lot about chemistry. She was the funny friend that always made Natasha laugh. She was the kind and compassionate friend that everyone should want in their lives.

She dreamed about what her trip to the city would be like. Every second was pure bliss and nothing in the world could bring her down. Natasha’s appeared in an almost golden light as if she was her savior. Everything felt warm freeing

-

The train was not as scary as she thought it would be. There were other people her age sitting on the train; groups of friends buzzing about their trip to the city. Even though she wasn’t with them, Y/n shared the same conviction and caught herself smiling a few times. She was just so excited and glad that she finally took a leap in her life that was just for herself.

At the library yesterday, she printed out some directions Natasha had given her.

_“Once you get off the train you’re going to be in front of a Mcdonalds. Turn right and then walk straight for two blocks. You’ll need to take a left at McArthur Street. Walk two more blocks and you will see a cafe called Lucky’s with a weird frog statue outside of it. It’s so odd that it’ll be hard to miss haha”_

Y/n got off the train and right in front of her was the McDonalds. She promptly took to following the directions. She found herself feeling more excited than nervous which is surprising. She had worn her nice jean jacket and a floral top on it. It was an outfit that she picked out to go to a bonfire last semester with her friends, but ended not going because they were going to the closest beach that was 30 minutes away. She was worried about a 30 minute drive then, but now she was in the city, more than an hour away from her college, and meeting an internet friend. The risk seemed to be low though: they were meeting in a public place where there would be many people. There is no way Natasha would harm her in public, or at all.

She had gotten off the path a few times because she was just so awestruck by the big buildings and people walking in and out of the luxury shops. The sign for McArthur Street had caught her eye and she took that left turn Natasha told her to take. In her view she could see that “weird” frog statue getting larger. She picked up her pace, moving past people who were walking too slow for her liking. She tried to see through the window as she got closer to see if Natasha was already there but there were quite a few people inside and the windows were somewhat tinted.

A bell on the door rang loudly as she walked in. No one had looked at her, which made her feel less awkward. There was no sign of Natasha; Y/n is sure she’d be able to spot her by her red hair, but she was not here yet. Y/n sat at one of the small tables in front of the big window. It had never crossed her mind until now, but what if Natasha was going to stand her up? She had the money to get back home, she didn’t need Natasha to cover her like she offered, but it would devastate her. It didn’t seem possible that Natasha was a random person because she knew a lot about the city and Y/n’s college. Her luck of finding a cool friend on the internet that was fairly close to her was just that, pure luck.

As the bell consistently rang, Y/n turned her head towards the door to see if it was Natasha, but it was always someone else. She wishes she had a phone to fiddle with but instead she just looked at the city buildings. It served as a great distraction because she didn’t notice someone approaching her.

“Birdie?”

The voice carried a slight accent, but there was no mistaking who it was who called her that. Y/n turned around and she was greeted by the sight of a woman. Surely she was Natasha, her hair was red and it looked just like her, but she looks much older than the photos she has on her Myspace page.

“Hi?”

“It is you! I didn’t know if it was and I didn’t want to creep on some random person.”

No one around them paid attention to them as Natasha wrapped her around Y/n and pulled her into a warm embrace. Y/n was overwhelmed but it was a good feeling that swirled inside of her. She was just so nervous that Natasha laughed at her as Y/n awkwardly stood there, “sit down!”

Natasha carried most of the conversation, Y/n only speaking when Natasha asked her something. She talked and acted just like she did online, but Y/n just couldn’t help but notice that she was older than her Myspace photos…considerably much older. But it would’ve been rude to ask.

“How do you like the city so far?”

“It’s nice…I’ve never been before, but it’s better than Brecker.”

Natasha just smiles at her, her eyes lingering on Y/n’s face for a bit. Y/n hoped that Natasha didn’t think she was ugly or that this was a mistake.

“Do you want some coffee? They have great cappuccinos here.”

“I’m not much of a coffee person,” she paused before explaining further, “my parents told me I would get addicted to it and not be able to sleep properly again.”

“I swear we have the same parents. They wouldn’t let me drink coffee but once I got to college it helped me keep up with all my school work.”

Y/n noted that Natasha seemed to old to be talking about being under her parent’s control but it gave her hope. If Natasha was able to grow up with overly strict parents and turn out to be fine then so could Y/n. But she didn’t want to only talk about her parents; it would just remind her of what she was doing and how she was probably breaking at least ten of their biggest rules.

“They have more than just coffee here. It’s gonna be a long day and I don’t want you to be hungry.”

Natasha paid for Y/n’s mango smoothie and the blueberry muffin she ordered. She used a debit card, unlike Y/n who only used cash. Y/n felt childishly self-conscious about eating in front of her, but Natasha who ordered much more than her did not care. The air felt a little stiff as they ate in silence, but maybe it was just Y/n. She couldn’t stop stealing glances at Natasha who was looking out the window. Even though she looked much older, she still looked so beautiful like her Myspace photos. Admiration, along with an unfamiliar feeling, swirled in her belly. Her mind didn’t sound any alarms about Natasha _clearly_ lying about her age. If Y/n was thinking clearly, she would consider the possibility of Natasha lying to her about more than her age.

“That was good,” she had completely finished her food while Y/n still had some pickings of her muffin left, “you ready to go to our next destination?”

Y/n couldn’t be apprehensive, not now…not when she was already with her.

“Sure…what did you have in mind?”

Natasha found Y/n’s meek voice cute. She found a lot of things about her cute and she didn’t mind telling her to her face. Y/n’s face burned as Natasha seemed to fawn over actions. Natasha had taken her to urban outfitters first. Y/n knew this store was popular from the crowd it used to draw at the mall her parents would take her to. Natasha watched her curiously examine the clothes, trying to determine whether she liked them or not. When her eyes lingered on something for more than five seconds, Natasha encouraged her to get it. Y/n became even more bashful when Natasha asserted that _she_ was going to pay for it.

A few stores, and shopping bags, later they ended up at a place owned by Natasha’s friend.

“You know someone who owns _this_ place?”

It wasn’t the comics books per say that impressed Y/n but how nice and big this place was. The figurines looked expensive and the building itself was just sleek in design.

“Natasha!”

They both turned in the direction of the deep voice. Natasha smiled widely and started walking towards him.

“Bucky!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. Y/n stood their fiddling with her shopping bag from the previous store, feeling like she was intruding on their moment. Then he pulled away and looked at her, “who’s your friend?”

Natasha looked at her then turned back to her friend Bucky with a smirk on her face, “that’s my friend Y/n. She’s going to Brecker, but she’s visiting me.”

“Is that so?”

It was weird to be talked about right in front of your face, but Y/n didn’t know how to insert herself in the conversation.

Bucky looked at her the way a guy or two looked at her when she made a rare appearance at a frat party. She didn’t know what it meant then or what it meant now.

“Hey I’m gonna go use the bathroom. Show Y/n around?” He nodded at her and she left the two alone.

“C'mon, let me show you the cool shit,” he gestured towards a display case towards the front of the store. Bucky knew a lot about everything he owned in this store. Y/n had no clue what he was talking about but it was admirable to see someone so passionate about what they do in life. Natasha’s friends were so different from hers. “I won’t bore you with anything else,” he joked before looking Y/n directly in the eye, “so how do you know Nat?”

“We met online,” she muttered. Y/n partially expected Bucky’s face to show judgement about how they met, but he just kept his smile.

“Are you one of her online comic book friends? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a hater, but nothing beats physical copies.”

“Uh no, we actually just randomly started talking.”

“I’m surprised she’s able to spend her time not talking about that shitty webcomic. How old are you anyway? You look kind of young.”

Y/n tensed up, feeling as if she was doing something wrong, “I’m 19. I’m in college.”

“Oh? So you’re one of her girls?” His words were rather blunt and the look on his face matched. Y/n’s heart began to race as confusion began to take over her mind. But then Bucky laughed at her, “relax, I’m just joking! Natasha doesn’t bring people around often so she must like you. You don’t have to worry about anyone else,” he winked at her.

Natasha came back a few seconds later and Y/n felt relieved. Bucky may have said he was joking, but he kind of made her nervous and she just wanted to leave. She didn’t even give his words a chance to sink into her brain because she stopped processing what he was saying after he talked about Natasha’s 'girls.“

"I’m kind of tired,” she whispered to Natasha while Bucky assisted a customer who just walked in.

“We can go back to my place?”

It was her anxiety creeping up that made her say nod her head yes. Bucky was nice, but she wasn’t used to someone like him. Natasha quickly said her goodbyes and they had left his shop. The sky was getting darker, the sun hidden by the tall buildings. It wasn’t too late though, 6:43 in bold analog letters on the front of the building, so she didn’t worry. As long as she got back to the train by 9 or even 10, things would be fine.

“I live like 15 minutes away, but it’s not that bad of a walk. Let’s go.”

Natasha grabbed her hand without asking or looking and set off into the direction of her apartment. Y/n’s heart fluttered feeling Natasha’s warm skin against hers. She was unsure what that meant for her and what _all_ of this meant, but she was not questioning anything. They walked past a long stretch of the park where they hold music festivals and other events during the summer time. There were some strange characters on the street; people selling water, buskers, and tourists speaking in languages she couldn’t pick up. Y/n wondered why her parents shielded her from something like this. She felt safe, mainly because of Natasha’s presence, and everything was just wonderful. It took an online friend she’s known for a month to open her world up. A slight feeling of betrayal sat inside of her.

“Here we are!”

Natasha still held onto her hand as they walked into her building. It was way more nicer than her dorm and even the college apartments the seniors live in near her campus.

“Wow…it’s really nice here,” Y/n was getting shy again and she stammered on certain words. It was hard for her to act normal, as if she wasn’t standing in the middle of Natasha’s apartment.

“It’s nothing too fancy, but I pay rent as if it is,” she jokes. “Have a seat. I’m gonna get something to drink, you want something?”

“Sure,” she nodded at her.

Y/n sat down on her couch as she disappeared. Her fingers skirted across the leather surface of her couch that didn’t seem cheap at all. Nothing in her apartment looked cheap either. She must’ve been lucky to find a well-paying job right out of college. She heard her making noises in her kitchen. Y/n wanted to snoop around, but it was too risky. But she did spot her degree on the wall. It was the date, more so the year, that caught her eye.

_2001_

She graduated in 2001, not two or three years ago like she suggested in their chat. She wasn’t some years older than her, she was nearly a decade older than her. Y/n was frozen with anxiety, the feeling only exuberated by Natasha returning.

“Here you go!” She placed the glass in front of her and sat next to her. Natasha’s arm rested on the back of the couch, her body incredible close to Y/n’s.

The situation had made her unaware of herself, but she realized her mouth was dry when she stared at the glass in front of her. She picked it up and brought it to her lips but her body had a strange reaction when she tasted it.

“What’s wrong!?” Natasha watched her in confusion as she spit her drink back into the glass.

“What is this,” Y/n held up the glass and inspected it.

“It’s wine. What’s wrong? Have you never drank it before?”

“I never drank alcohol,” a part of her felt stupid for her reaction; it probably made her look young.

“Seriously? Never even at a frat party?”

“No…I only went to one before.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Natasha took this opportunity to scout closer to her, “I didn’t go to any my first year either, but all I needed was some to _push_ me and the very next year I was a completely different person.”

She could heavily smell the alcohol on her as her breath fanned her face. It seems as if Y/n never realizes how close she is or what kind of situation she’s in until it’s too late.

“I can’t believe I got you here,” true disbelief wrapped around her voice. Natasha touched her as if to test if she was really here. “Those pictures don’t do you justice,” her voice was now a whisper, “you’re so much more beautiful in person.” She pushed Y/n’s hair out of the way to get a better view of her.

“Uh Natasha – h-how old are you?”

“It doesn’t matter, baby. You’re my friend right?”

Y/n couldn’t answer because Natasha’s lips on her cheek stole the breath from her. She looked down at her hands in her lap while she touched her.

“I just want to help you…I want to make you feel good.”

“I’m lucky to be the first one to taste those lips,” her words were sweet but she felt a twist in her belly.

“N-Natasha-”

“Shh. Just relax. I want you to feel good, okay?”

She didn’t want to hurt her. She only wanted to make her feel good. Y/n felt bad about assuming she wanted to do her harm. She had been so incredibly kind to her and bought her many nice things today. If she wanted to make her feel good, what was so bad in letting her do that? Her parents weren’t here to reprimand her, nor were her friends to potentially judge her; just her and Natasha.

“Are you going to let me touch you honey? Are you going to let me make you feel good?” She nodded her head but that wasn’t good enough for her, “I want to hear you say it.”

“Y-you can touch me.”

Her permission, in that uncertain voice of hers, almost made Natasha cum on. Y/n’s eyes were wide with confusion but her legs were widening with her.

“Good girl. I want to see your pretty body.”

She had become self conscious in a matter of seconds. Natasha didn’t give her a chance to protest as she began to peel her shirt off. She lifted her arms so she could pull it over her head, leaving her just in her bra and skirt she decided to wear. “So perfect,” Natasha whispered to herself. She ogled her body like she was a doll, her perfect doll. Y/n could not lie and say she didn’t feel adored. No one had touched her or stroked her at all before so she had no comparison, but the feeling was more than blissful. To know she was wanted made her forget her questions.

“Do you want to keep your bra on?” Natasha giving her an option gave her a false sense of control. She liked that she asked, but Lena knows it’ll please her more if she took it off of her.

“You can take it off if you want.”

Natasha smirked to herself; her sweet girl wanted her to undress her. She felt smug, although it wasn’t hard to break a girl like her and get her to do what she wanted her to do. She has to be honest with herself, Y/n wasn’t that special, she wasn’t that different from some of the other girls she brought back to her place. However, she had a feeling that there was something just a little sweeter about Y/n. Maybe it was all the rules she was breaking and how she was going against herself to be here. She’s gullible, but her faults are her gains.

She wrapped her arms around Y/n to reach and unhook her bra. Her arms covered her chest when she felt the draft of cool air hitting her. Y/n felt her nipples hardening, something she never associated with being aroused but she couldn’t tell if they were hard from the air or how Natasha was treating her body.

“Don’t hide yourself. You’re such a pretty girl. I want to see you,” she moved her arms away, exposing her body to her, “so gorgeous. I knew you’d be so much prettier in person. Come sit in my lap.”

Y/n awkwardly shifted over to Natasha. She liked that she took control because she had no idea what she was doing. She also didn’t make a comment about her being inexperienced which made her feel better.

Natasha’s arms engulfed her in warmth. Her lips attacked her neck and she gasped at how foreign it felt. She tried to suppress a giggle but a few slipped out. “My silly girl,” she kissed her again and began fondling her breasts, “not used to all of this attention. You’ll get used to it soon baby.”

It was something she hoped to be true and maybe it was because Natasha just simply touching and kissing her felt so good.

She was on a high just simply touching Y/n’s skin, feeling her hard nipple against the palm of her hand, and hearing her heavy breathing. This was really a test to her patience because she just wanted to see her pretty mouth and hands on her. She wanted to see her trying to work her little brain to make her happy. But Natasha’s mind was stuck on how smooth her skin felt and the little whimpers that came from her mouth.

“I’m so lucky I get to feel you. It’s been so long since I’ve got to be with someone so sweet,” Natasha cooed. She tried to grind against her bottom to relieve some of the tension in her lower half, “I bet that pussy is so wet right now.”

“D-don’t say that,” a moan broke through Y/n’s words.

“What? That you’re wet? I can put my hands in those panties right now and feel just how wet you are. Don’t be shy about it, it’s normal baby.”

Her right hand slid down the front of her body and hiked her jean skirt up. Her thighs were firmly pressed together but Natasha had pried them open. Y/n felt tingly down there. She had been turned on before but it was rare. This was a completely different feeling though because it was directly because of someone else. She was embarrassingly wet and her face burned when Natasha patted her through her panties.

She pried her legs even further apart, enough to hear her slick as her folds separated. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. It was now Natasha’s heart’s turn to race at the speed of sound.

“God girl…I can feel how wet you are even with your panties on. Did I make you this wet?” Y/n nodded, increasingly feeling weak to the entirety of her: her lips, her words, and her touch. “I want to show you something. Stand up for me.”

Y/n hesitated but she listened. She didn’t try to hide her chest this time although she had the urge to.

Natasha stared at the beautiful girl before her; she looked like a deer in headlights but her body was waiting for her to touch it again. She sat back and watched how she did everything she asked her too. She took off her jean skirt and her underwear followed quickly. She could see her squirming on the spot, but it just fueled the fire for her.

“Turn around.”

It was such an odd request but she listened. She thought that not being able to see her would make her feel better, but in fact it was worse; she was desperately curious to know what she thought about her. Y/n was never secure about her body sexually because she honestly did not think anyone would look at her or think about her in that way. Being somewhat isolated from things her parents deemed “secular” made her believe that she was destined to be a “crazy cat lady.” She was teased for it and ended up believing it. If only people knew what she was doing. She bets that her friends wouldn’t tease her for not kissing boys or going to parties. Natasha had bought her food, clothes, and brought her back to her place; she doubts that either of her friends have been lucky enough to be with someone who was older and mature like Natasha.

“You’re such a good girl for me Y/n,” had her friends been told that before? No, but now she has. “Do you want to touch me?”

“I’m not sure how,” a part of her worried that she’d hurt her or do something she didn’t like and cut the night short. Natasha just smiled at her instead of being short with her.

“That’s okay. I’ll show you. Come over here and undress me.”

Y/n was surprised how confident Natasha seemed. Never in a million years did she think anyone would ask her to undress them. She started with her button up, exposing her chest to her. Natasha caught her staring at her collar bones and then her eyes trailed up to her neck. Her mouth twitched as if she wanted to say something, but was just too damn shy to do so.

“You can kiss me if you want to. Sit on my lap pretty baby and give me a kiss.”

Y/n couldn’t hide her sheepish smile. She sat on her lap and lightly pressed her lips to hers. Her fingers raked through Y/n’s hair and she brought her hand up to grope her breast. Y/n did the same thing, placing her hand on her naked chest and pawing at her flesh. Natasha’s lips trailed away from hers and she started sucking on her jawline. She moaned a little louder this time; it felt too good to just keep quiet. She wanted her kisses on her forever, however she wanted to do the same thing to her.

Natasha was surprised to see her pull away and place her face in her neck. Her mouth mimicked what she had done to her earlier: she nipped her in the same areas and licked the same pattern into her skin. She liked that Y/n seemed to memorize what she was doing to her, she never wanted her to forget anything from this night.

“You’re such a good girl Y/n. I want you to make me cum.”

She was confused about what that meant, but quickly connected the dots when she made her lift herself up so she had room to pull her pants down. Natasha wasn’t fully naked like her, something she was painfully aware of, but her eyes went with what was exposed.

“Back on my lap,” she said and Y/n obeyed her like a good girl. Natasha had to suppress a groan when she felt Y/n’s slick against the bare part of her thigh. She composed herself quickly, remembering what she had in mind, “I’m gonna show you how to make me feel good, okay?”

Natasha had no interest in showing Y/n how to please just anyone. She wanted _her_ girl to please her and her alone. Knowing just how shy she is and show much it took to get to this point, she had a feeling that Y/n wasn’t going to leave this one experience just ready to please anyone that asks her too. Natasha had taken her time with this girl and it was going to pay off.

“D-do you want me to touch you there?” Y/n gestured between her legs.

“Yes,” Natasha grabbed Y/n’s hand and began guiding her towards her sex. “It’s not hard, I promise.”

Y/n nearly gasped when her fingers met Natasha’s wet cunt. She had never felt something like this before. (Not even her own pussy felt like this when she _did_ touch herself. Although that was rare in and of itself.)

She flinched when Natasha moaned.

“No, no, it’s okay. It feels good…put your hand back there.”

This time Natasha didn’t have to guide Y/n. She placed her hand between Natasha’s thighs all on her own and began to rub her clit. Natasha sighed, throwing her head back against her couch. The ecstasy she felt was only amplified by the fact that someone was naïve as Y/n was doing it to her. She could really tell that Y/n was trying her best to do the _right_ thing; just so eager to please. Natasha found the look of determination on Y/n’s face adorable. She was rubbing fast, sloppy circles against her clit. Natasha longed to feel at least one or two of Y/n’s fingers inside of her, but that was something she could save for next time. This was good enough for Y/n’s first time and it felt so good.

“Keep going…keep going I’m gonna cum,” her voice was warbly. Y/n took it as a good sign and rubbed even faster.

She had done this to herself before but she had never made her feel as good as Natasha probably feels. The redhead’s hips buck, nearly throwing Y/n off of her lap, but Y/n leans into her. Her own tits lightly jiggle as she puts all her energy into getting Natasha off.

A cry cracks from Natasha’s chest that almost scares Y/n. She pulls her hand away from Natasha’s pussy, annoying Natasha a little bit but she had already cum so she wasn’t too upset. Y/n watched her try to catch her breath.

“You did so good baby,” her tone is glazed with indolence. Natasha mustered up the energy to sit up again and kiss Y/n’s cheek, “I’m proud of you.”

Y/n’s face felt hot; she had made Natasha proud. Hearing it was better than receiving an A on a big project or essay. It was better than earning the approval from her parents or Cindy and Amy. She is unaware of how much she has become emotionally attached to Natasha. It was not glaringly obvious to her, but her mind clearly placed Natasha very high up on the hierarchy of people in her life.

“Sit down and spread your legs for me.”

Natasha had enough of observing her body. She wanted to see it squirm in pleasure instead of discomfort. She needed to hear Y/n moaning out her name. Knowing that no one had touched her before, no one had tasted her before, made Natasha’s head spin. It’s been sometime since she’s had an inexperienced girl on her hand, but even then she was not as experienced either. She’s much older now and has years of wisdom over Y/n. She found her inexperience to be more fun than a burden. It just made it easier for her to tailor Y/n to her needs.

“You’re so pretty laid out for me like this.”

“Thank you,” Y/n said meekly. She liked the way her eyes peered over her body. She was much more relaxed since she had made her cum.

“I’m going to make you cum pretty girl, okay?”

“I want you to make me feel good,” she didn’t stumble over her words this time; she was very sure of them.

“I know baby,” she patted Y/n’s head before getting on her knees in front of her. Y/n gasped when Natasha grabbed her thighs and pulled her forward until she was slumping in her spot.

Natasha took in the sight of her wet and spread out for her. She looked as if she was anticipating her next move, but she just had to take her in once again. As much as she would like it to, she is unsure if this will happen again. Y/n is still the timid girl she began talking to online. She is not going to change just because she had her first sexual experience although it may be the catalyst.

Y/n didn’t realize that she’s writhing against the couch. She wanted to be touched and see how it felt so bad. Natasha had got her all worked up but instead of touching her she was just staring at her. But her moving around snapped Natasha out of her trance. A smirk quickly crept on her face when she realized what her girl was doing. “You need me that bad?” Y/n didn’t have to respond for her to know the answer. Her sex glistened in the light, ripe just for her. She wanted to slide her finger into her and feel just how wet she is against her skin, but she’s not sure how she would react. If she were to do any sort of penetration she would wait until they do this a few times. In the meantime she can get a taste of her sweetness.

“Is this what you want?” Natasha lowered her face closer to her, but still not close enough for her. Y/n can feel her warm breath blowing against her inner thigh. She just wanted to know how it felt to be licked. Apparently it felt good from what Amy and some other girls’ have said before. Y/n before never understood how someone licking you continuously could feel good, but she was ready to understand.

Depriving Y/n of what she asked for just to tease her was also depriving herself. Natasha has thought about what it would be like to dip her tongue through her folds after she had sent that photo of herself. She must’ve had a stroke of luck for Y/n to end up being closer to her than she expected. However, if she’d had to, she would’ve driven hours to have some fun with her. The way she looked down at her with a different look in her eye now, a starved one instead of the scared one, made her want to devour her. Natasha wanted to see her face as she was penetrated for the first time, but she had to be patient. She has had to be patient to convince Y/n to come see her and it paid off, so her further patience will pay off in the future.

“I’m gonna give you what you want, don’t worry baby.”

It felt like she was never gonna give her what she had been promising. Natasha touched her thighs and even slid her hands up her stomach to grope her tits. Y/n wanted so much more of her, but she was just so adamant on teasing her.

“Please lick me. I want to feel you so bad,” she whined. The mocking look on Natasha’s face made her feel even worse, “please Natasha. Please, please, please…”

She finally got a taste of her. Y/n gasped as Natasha’s tongue dived through her folds and lapped at her for more. She felt silky against her tongue. Her chest filled with moans she couldn’t control. Any self-preservation she had had went out the window. But what really brought her to that desired state of bliss was her tongue pressing flat against her clit. “Oh god,” Y/n cried loudly. She tried to push Natasha’s head away from her, feeling overwhelmed, but she did not budge.

Y/n could use all her might to push her away and still she would not move. The combinations of her sinful moans and the delicious taste of her made Natasha delirious. She didn’t want to make this a quick thing but she was lapping at her clit so fast that she was sure she was going to cum at any moment. Once again that urge to fill her with a finger or two rose inside of her, but Natasha just focused on bringing Y/n to the edge with just her mouth.

Natasha wrapped her lips around her clit and Y/n nearly jolted up. This was more than good. It was bewildering, freeing, and crazy. She saw stars and felt something inside she never knew she could feel. Her soft thighs pressed into the side of her head. The embrace was welcomed by Natasha. She grabbed onto her skin, doing her best to memorize how she feels against her as well as her taste. The chances of her forgetting were slim, but she kept licking at her as if she was going to disappear.

“I think — I feel something,” she whined. Clearly she didn’t need to explain what she was about to go throw. She may not know much about sex, but she knows about the “big moment” that’s suppose to happen.

“Cum for me baby,” she said against her sex before giving it a wet kiss. Any tiny movement of Natasha’s mouth against her made the loudest and lewdest noise. Y/n was so incredibly wet that she was almost surprised by it.

Y/n felt her body tense up but she did her best to relax. She felt the muscles in her calves and pelvis spasming. Her hole clench around nothing and the curiosity about being penetrated crossed her mind. However she was too embarrassed to ask for _that_ after begging for just her mouth on her. But it was like she knew; she could see it in her eyes.

How Natasha handled her, how she treated her tender body let her know that this was not the first time she has done this, but she likes to pretend it’s only been her.

Y/n felt a rush of endorphins wash over her, pure happiness surrounding her and holding her. What she thought was once a cliché happened to hear the moment her body began to succumb to her first climax. A wave of pleasure crashed into her and if she had been standing up, she would have fully been knocked to the ground. Natasha held her in place and kept licking at her. Y/n was lost in the throes of ecstasy and it was just a sight to see.

When she looked down at Natasha pulling herself away from pussy, her face was glistening. Y/n groaned, nearly becoming lightheaded with the knowledge of what they had done. She tried to catch her breath but it was hard when Natasha had her lips pressed against her stomach, littering it with kisses.

“You did so good,” another kiss but this time at the bottom of her sternum, “ you taste so good. I could get used to it.”

Y/n shivered from both the kiss and the words. She felt on top of the world, but was quickly reckoning with what she had done. There was a small feeling of guilt and shame inside of her, but her body just felt too good to think about that right now.

“It’s getting late. I need to get you back to the station. I could drive you if you want.”

Y/n nodded and began to dress herself. It was astounding how Natasha could just be so casual about what they had done. To her it was very special and sort of hoped they would do something like cuddle. But Natasha was sending her back home instead. It was getting late so it was the responsible thing to do.

They must have been in her apartment for about two hours because it was dark out, but the city was so lively. She wondered how anyone could live and sleep in the city when it was so bright and loud at night. It probably was just the price to pay to have so much to do.

“Did you enjoy your time in the city?”

“I did. It was fun.”

“I’m glad you did. I enjoyed it too. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone who wasn’t a co-worker to walk around with so that was fun. But I really enjoyed our time at my apartment.”

Y/n looked down at the ground, too shy to see the smirk on Natasha’s face. She still felt it in her hips and her legs. This was a feeling that wasn’t going to go away anytime soon and she hoped that when she wakes up in the morning that she will still feel it.

It didn’t take long to get to the station, but Y/n was so hesitant to go. She can’t stay the night with Natasha because her parents were picking her up in the morning. Natasha kind of lingered around her and she believed that she felt the same way: they both wanted Y/n to stay.

“When is the next time I’m gonna talk to you?”

“Well Spring Break is two weeks long and my parents vehemently check the internet browser history so probably two weeks.” Natasha took a strand of Y/n’s hair between her fingers and played with it. She looked contemplative, but she didn’t say anything. “I wish I didn’t have to leave though,” Y/n continued.

“I know, but you have three minutes to get on that train or else you’re going to be stranded here. You know I wouldn’t mind if you come stay in my bed, but your parents would probably file a missing persons report,” she joked. Y/n laughed with her, but it was so bittersweet.

“Okay…okay…I’m gonna go now.” Natasha nodded and watched Y/n step backwards.

Y/n turned away from her and started walking towards the station’s platform. A hand stopped her and turned her back around.

“Be a good girl…be a good girl for me,” Natasha whispered into her ear. She kissed Y/n’s cheek and backed away from her. She watched her as she walked backwards before walking back towards the city.

Y/n was frozen in place; time had stopped and so did her heart. There has been no other time where she wholeheartedly knew what she was feeling; she was in love.


End file.
